Not Only You
by Saenatori
Summary: untuk Event Minor Chara Paradise dan juga happy valentine! selamat ulang tahun Kokone-chan! / fict ini menceritakan tentang Lily, gadis polos nan cengeng disela-sela hari pravalentine. apa dia bakalan berhasil mengejar cintanya? baca saja di sini! /DLDR/RNR?


Not Only You

Sae Kiyomi

untuk event MINOR CHARA PARADISE

dan

HAPPY VALENTINE!

Warning (for you): Typo, aneh, mainstream, alur cepat, silakan membaca! XD

DLDR!

Jika anda seorang pembenci cerita mainstream, dan Sae's Family, silakan pencet tombol exit dan Miya-chan memandu kalian ke arah pintu keluar.

MENGINGATKAN KEMBALI!

Karena mengingat Crypton Family tidak memiliki pairing asli, jadi tidak ada yang namanya crack pair!

Disclaimer: Sae meminjam tokoh Vocaloid.

* * *

Dua hari lagi adalah valentine! Dan aku sangat berdebar-debar! Kenapa? Karena…

"Lily, kamu sedang ngapain?"

"Ng, nggak kok."

Teman-teman, narasi pembukanya sampai sini saja ya. saat ini, aku sedang di sekolah bersama teman dekatku, Akiko. Kami sama-sama kelas 1 SMA. Kami sering melakukan kegiatan kesukaan kami, yaitu sengaja berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di belakang sekolah. Bukan berarti hobi kami ini menjelajah dari toilet ke toilet lho, tapi toilet ini toilet milik para senior. Menuju toilet itu agak jauh dari ruang kelas 1. Tapi, kalau lewat sana, kami bisa bertemu anak kelas 3 lewat!

Hehehe, kalian sudah tahu alasannya, kan? Karena… karena… ada senior yang ku suka! Kyaa! Akhirnya kuucapkan juga. Hehehe… kalau kami lewat, hehehe… kami suka berlawanan arah dengan mereka…. Hehe… lalu setelah itu… kadang kalau beruntung… hehe…. Kami bisa bertemu pandang dengan mereka!

"Lily!"

Lagi-lagi Akiko menegurku, menyadarkan aku dari fangirling ini.

"Iya, iya, maaf."

"Sebentar lagi para kakak kelas keluar! Kamu jangan berisik!"

Akiko mendelik dan menunggu bel anak-anak senior.

"Hari ini mereka agak terlambat, ya. Apa sedang latihan untuk ujian, ya?" kata Akiko melirik jamnya. "Sebentar lagi bel masuk, ya?"

"Akiko! Akiko! Mereka keluar!" Aku berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pintu-pintu para senior mulai terbuka.

"Tenang, Lily, tenang!"

Akiko juga ikutan heboh menenangkan aku. Perasaanku meluap-luap, sangat senang.

Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Ternyata loker yang kami berdua sandari tidak kuat menopang beratnya tubuh kami, dan terjatuh bersamaan. Akiko berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya dan menjerit kaget.

Aduh, sakit… kepalaku…

Aku membuka mataku. Tampak semua mata menuju ke arahku. Terlebih lagi, kakak kelas yang kusuka tepat berdiri di depanku!

"Hu-huaa!"

Aku berteriak sambil berdiri.

Teman-teman senior tertawa, sedangkan senior yang kusuka tersenyum geli.

Huaa, malunya!

"E-eh, maafkan dia, kak!" kata Akiko menunduk.

"Fufu, kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"I-iya, kak!"

Senior kesukaanku menegur kami! Keajaiban!

"Aku sering lihat kalian lewat sini. Apa toilet kelas satu tidak bersih?"

Hatiku masih berdegub kencang, antara malu dan bahagia ditegur senior. Sejujurnya, aku panik.

"Eeh, itu…"

"KAMI KE SINI UNTUK MELIHAT SENIOR!"

Hening.

Sunyi.

Apa… apa yang baru aku bilang?

Aku melirik ke arah Akiko. Wajahnya memerah. Aku melihat ke arah para senior. Tampak mereka kaget bersamaan. Ternyata aku benar-benar…. mengatakannya!

"HUAAAA!"

Aku berteriak sambil berlari menuju kelasku kembali. Akiko tampak menunduk berkali-kali, lalu mengikutiku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?" kata Akiko menjewerku kesal. Dia tidak berteriak, tapi berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "KAMU TELAH MEMALUKAN DIRI KITA! SEKARANG, KITA AKAN DIINGAT SENIOR KARENA KITA KE SANA UNTUK MELIHAT MEREKA! SEKARANG KITA TIDAK BISA KE SANA, GADIS BODOH!"

"Hu-Huaa. Maafkan aku, Akiko!" kataku meminta ampun.

"Sekarang, kita tidak bisa ke sana lagi."

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa… ha… kamu bodoh atau tulalit, sih? Kamu tidak malu apa saat lewat sana lagi diledeki, 'eh, cewek yang datang melihat senior', apa!?"

Urat-urat Akiko tampak begitu nyata.

"Maafkan aku, Akiko," ucapku menunduk.

"Ha, dasar kamu. Ya sudah lah, kamu tidak bisa melihat kak Longya lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Suara itu… aku membalikkan badan. Tampak senior yang kusuka, Longya, tepat ada di belakangku! Tolong, udara! Udara!

"Uwa, senior," ucap Akiko menunduk sopan.

"Selamat siang. Apa istirahat kalian sebentar lagi selesai?" ucapnya tersenyum. Uwa, sangat tampan!

"Mungkin dua menit lagi. Ada apa senior ke sini?"

"Hmm. Hanya penasaran sama kedua anak perempuan dari kelas satu yang tiap hari ke toilet di lorong anak kelas 3 hanya untuk melihat seniornya."

Wajahku, wajah Akiko, dan wajah seluruh anak yang mendengar perkataan senior memerah. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa geli, mendengus, kadang menatap iri kami.

"Apa ada senior yang kalian sukai?"

Aku tergagap. Akiko menjadi perantaraku bicara.

"Yah, mungkin."

"Hua, kami sangat mengharapkan cokelat untuk valentine besok, lho! Siapakah pemuda yang beruntung itu? Kami tunggu ya!"

"Baik!" akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hmm… senior suka sama cokelat apa ya? rasa apa, ya? apa dia alergi alcohol? Apa aku membuat rhum saja ya? aku tidak sabar besok!

* * *

Jam istirahat. Tanggal 13 yang mendebarkan. Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali pergi menuju toilet kelas 3. Tapi, Akiko menahanku.

"Kamu ini yaaa… sudah memalukan kita, sekarang nekad ke sana, lagi! Yang di dalam otakmu itu apa, sih!?"

"Hua, Akiko, cinta itu buta, tahu! Cinta itu dapat membuat seseorang rela berbuat konyol! Akiko memangnya tidak pernah jatuh cinta, ya?"

"Kamu itu… tidak! TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Akikooo… kamu ini temanku atau tidak?"

"Aku ini sahabatmu, makanya menghalangimu, dasar bodoh!"

"Mana ada sahabat mengatai sahabatnya sendiri bodoh!"

"Aku berkata begitu agar otakmu yang bodoh itu tidak makin bodoh, bodoh!"

"Kalian bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Seseorang menyela perdebatan kami. Kami kenal dia. Gadis kelas 2.

Akiko menjawab mereka dengan muka datarnya. "Kalian ingin membuli kami? Jangan harap! Aku sibuk!"

Raut muka mereka langsung berubah. "Kamu ini sombong banget! Emang kamu pikir kamu siapa bisa-bisanya cari perhatian sama para senior!"

"Lha? Bukannya kalian juga ikut-ikutan mengikuti metode kami? Kalau suka tuh jangan dipendem-pendem sampai setahun dua tahun! Besok valentine, gals! Daripada tuh tenaga dibuang buat nindas kami, buat cokelat sana untuk tuh cowok!"

Akiko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku berdiri tepat di samping Akiko dengan biasa sambil meraut pensil. Aku tidak takut dengan mereka. Karena aku jauh lebih manis daripada mereka. Cewek tukang nindas tuh tidak manis.

"Heh, kuning! Ngomong!"

"Ngomong apa?"

"Kamu ini ya…"

"Mau pukul? Pukul! Timpuk? Ayo! Bakar? Sekalian! Aku enggak takut sama kalian! Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Merasa lebih manis dan imut daripada aku? Senior, kalau cewek tukang nindas orang itu enggak bakal cantik!" ucapku.

Akiko terus beradu mulut dengan mereka, sampai-sampai dua orang guru menghampiri kami.

"KALIAN NGAPAIN, HAH!? BALIK KE KELAS! KALIAN ANAK KELAS DUA, KAN!? MASA MAIN NINDAS ANAK KELAS SATU! KALIAN SEMUA YANG KELAS DUA, KUMPUL DI RUANG BAPAK! KALIAN BERDUA, KE RUANG MUSIK!"

Akhirnya adu mulut ini ditutup dengan guru bagai superhero datang memisahkan kami. Mulut Akiko itu sangat pedas kayak petasan cabe, cukup menyeramkan dan meledak-ledak.

Kalian tahu? Sial sekali hari ini. Pertama, waktu istirahatku untuk melihat senior tidak ada karena dicegat Akiko. Kedua, waktu istirahatku untuk makan juga hilang karena senior-senior itu. Ketiga, suaraku nyaris habis menjadi backsoundnya Akiko. Keempat, kakiku pegal berdiri di depan jendela. Kelima, sekarang ditahan di ruang musik sambil diceramahi. Keenam, kakiku makin pegal karena diomeli sambil berdiri.

Selama dua jam kami ditawan di ruang musik. Jari kakiku nyaris mati rasa.

* * *

Tidak terasa bel pelajaran berbunyi. Akhirnya selesai juga.

"Pak, pulang dulu, ya!"

Aku mengambil tasku diikuti oleh Akiko, dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum ditahan oleh guru itu lagi.

"Dan… hei! Jangan berlarian di lorong!"

"Iya pak!" teriak kami kompak.

"Akhirnya tuh si kumis Mario selesai juga," keluh Akiko.

"Akiko, mau buat cokelat sendiri atau beli?"

"Bikin. Kalau gagal bisa dimakan sendiri, muehehe," ucap Akiko. Aku rasa aku dapat melihat aura hitam dari punggung Akiko. "Bohong kok. Tidak punya uang. Lagipula aku lagi pengen banget makan cokelat."

"Bingung nih mau bikin cokelat apa."

"Terserah."

"Senior sukanya apa ya?"

"Kamu sukanya apa?"

"Opera!"

"Kalau begitu buat itu saja."

"Belum tentu senior suka."

"Kalau kamu suka ya buat saja, daripada gagal," kata Akiko. "Mau buat bersama-sama?"

"Ayok!"

Aku pergi menuju rumah Akiko yang berjarak enam rumah dari rumahku. Rumah Akiko itu pelarian kedua setelah mall. Begitu menyenangkan membuat cokelat di rumah Akiko. Ibunya ramah dan adik-adiknya sangat usil.

"Hati-hati, Lily!"

"Gyaaa!"

"Gosong! Ovennya gosong!"

"Awas! Tepungnya di ambil kucing!"

"Akiko! Itu hitam! Hitam!"

"JANGAN BUAT DAPUR IBU RUSAK!"

Heboh. Banget. Kayak pasar. Untunglah jadi setelah empat kali gagal. Sepotong cokelat opera terbungkus rapi dengan pita di atasnya.

"Terima kasih, Akiko. Sampai jumpa besok!" kataku melambaikan tangan. Aku sangat tidak sabar menunggu besok. Hatiku terlalu berdebar-debar. Besok aku akan jatuh cinta dan patah hati. Huwaaa, aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

* * *

"LILY! BANGUN! SUDAH TELAT!"

"HUAAA!" sial.. valentine kesiangan. Nanti aku tidak sempat menyatakan perasaanku pada senior!

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga memasuki gerbang sekolah. Saint Valentino berpihak padaku. Aku berhasil melempar tasku tepat di depan gerbang ditutup.

"Pak, aku sudah masuk! Sudah masuk!" teriakku kepada satpam. Akhirnya satpam membukakanku pagar, dengan pengecualian akan dibelikan cokelat tomblerone siang itu. Dengan perlahan, aku mengendap-endap memasuki ruangan kelas. Pintu kelas kugeser dengan lembut dan gemulai…

"Lily, kami semua sudah tahu kamu mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kelas. Sekarang, cepat duduk!" tanpa menoleh, pak guru dapat bicara sekejam itu. Mou, dia punya mata di balik kepala botaknya!

Semua tertawa melihatku. Aku segera duduk di belakang Akiko sambil menunduk sedikit karena malu.

"Kau telat," bisiknya.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku agar terlihat imut.

Akiko mengembalikan pandangannya kepada papan tulis. Aku sangat tidak sabar, hihihi…

Hal yang paling kusuka muncul juga. Bel istirahat! Aku segera bangkit berdiri dengan semangatnya.

"Ayo Akiko, sebelum senior pergi!" ucapku merongrong Akiko untuk menemaniku.

"Enggak mau! Masa kamu mau menyatakan cinta tapi ngajak-ngajak aku?"

"Biar keberanianku melipat ganda!"

"Enggak!"

Aku cemberut. "Baiklah, kalau aku ditolak, ini semua salah Akiko!"

Aku begitu panik melihat cokelat yang kubuat tampak hancur seperti lumpur.

"Akiko! Bagaimana ini? Cokelatku…"aku seperti ingin menangis. Pelupuk mataku penuh dengan air mata. Kantung air mataku tampak tak kuat untuk menampung air yang mengalir begitu saja tanpa ijin.

"Hei, hei, jangan nangis," ucap Akiko menenangkanku. "Jika kamu membuatnya dengan tulus, senior pasti akan mengerti."

Aku sesunggukan. Benar, aku harus kuat.

* * *

Aku segera mencari menuju lorong anak kelas 3. Aku dapat melihat senior sedang dikelilingi teman-temannya. Tarik napas, keluarkan… aku bisa, Lily. Aku bisa.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kak Longya," ucapku dengan sekali tarikan napas. Tampak semua teman senior menyenggolnya, dan bersuit-suit menggoda. Mukaku merah sekali.

"Kak Longya, aku ingin menyerahkan ini untuk kakak," ucapku sambil menunduk. "Maaf gagal. Sebenarnya berhasil, tapi hari ini aku ceroboh dengan melempar tasku berisi cokelat melewati pagar demi bisa masuk."

"Terima kasih, ya," jawabnya. Jantungku rasanya mau jatuh.

"Aku sangat menyukai senior. Selama ini, yang kulihat itu hanya senior. Aku sengaja pergi ke toilet yang jauh untuk dapat bertemu denganmu."

Aku berhasil mengatakannya. Namun aku sangat takut untuk mendengar jawabannya. "Aku…"

Aku tidak berani mendengar apa yang senior bicara. Menatapnyapun aku tidak mampu. Meledak, rasanya kepala ini mau meledak.

"Aku sangat menghargai pemberianmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Kepalaku kosong. Apa?

"Hei, jangan menangis. Ada orang yang jauh lebih pantas untukmu, adik kecil. Untuk saat ini, tolong maafkan aku. Aku telah melukaimu, ya?"

Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang kurasa sekarang. Sedih, panik, kecewa, malu, takut dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya bercampur jadi satu. senior menepuk kepalaku.

"Aku bukan yang terbaik. Kamu mengerti, kan?" suaranya begitu lembut untuk melukai perasaanku. Aku mengangguk kecil ditengah sesunggukan.

"Terima kasih senior sudah mau mengerti," ucapku begitu pelan.

"Sama-sama. Kamu mau di antar ke kelasmu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Sampai jumpa."

"Benar? Baiklah, aku kembali dulu. Terima kasih ya, Lily."

Untuk pertama kali dia menyebut namaku, pria pujaanku. Pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta, pertama kalinya aku patah hati. Pertemuan itu memang membuatku tidak berhenti untuk melihat ke arahmu.

Saat waktu itu kamu menolongku yang tersesat di gedung.

_Aku yang baru masuk SMA sangat panik karena aku tersesat dalam gedung. Tangan yang lembut menyentuh bahuku._

_"Apa kamu tersesat, adik?" suaranya… terngiang-ngiang membuatku sesak napas._

_Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa terlambat." Airmataku jatuh. Dengan gentlenya kamu menyeka airmataku dengan tanganmu._

_"Baiklah, sini kutuntun. Siapa namamu?"_

_"Lily dari kelas 1-1."_

Aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran sampai akhir dan memilih termenung di ruang musik.

Senior benar. Aku dapat memilih karena banyak di luar sana orang yang lebih pantas untukku bersanding. Walaupun senior saat ini tetap nomor satu di hatiku, aku dapat mencari orang lain untuk kujadikan tattoo permanen di hatiku.

Aku tidak boleh begini terus. Aku akan merepotkan banyak orang nanti. Ya, senior. Tidak hanya kamu yang dapat untukku. Aku dapat menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah menerima semua cintaku. Terima kasih sudah mengerti perasaanku dan menghiburku. Sampai jumpa, wahai pujaan hatiku.

Aku bangkit berdiri, dan menyeka air mataku. Aku tidak akan terus terpuruk. Diriku sendirilah yang menentukan masa depan. Satu gagal, bakal ada banyak harapan untuk yang lain. Satu pintu tertutup, banyak pintu lain terbuka untuk cintaku.

"Lily? Apa kamu di sana?"

"Akiko?"

"Kamu sakit, ya? sudah bel pulang, lho. Ayo kita pulang."

"Kamu tidak…" aku dapat melihat wajah Akiko yang tegas. Aku tahu dia sudah mengetahui bahwa aku bakal ditolak, jadi aku tersenyum.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang."

* * *

END

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Untuk event minor chara plus happy valentines day! Jangan lupa RnRnya!


End file.
